


Remember Me

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: A blow to the reader results in amnesia, leaving them trying to piece together who they are and who- or what- that monster is.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel never left your side since the accident. As you lay there he clutched your hand as if some of his regenerative power would spread to you. Only the gentle rise of your chest assured him you were still holding on. When doctors came to check on you they would tread as though they were on broken glass. Reaper eyed them with such intensity that the doctors often left the room with sweat decorating their face. They knew he was growing more and more impatient with each passing day. The lack of nourishment or sleep didn’t help his mood either.

He had resigned himself for another day without change when he was pulled from his dark thoughts by your heart monitor suddenly beeping faster. He shot up and leaned over your body, the chair clattering behind him. He ran his hands through your hair as your eyes fluttered open.

“(Y/N)…You’re alright. I’m here, I’ve got you,” he whispered.

Gabe was expecting a smile. Not for you to suddenly scream as loud as your lungs would allow. He jumped back in fright as you scrambled away from him, rolling off the bed and curling yourself up in the corner.

“Get away from me!” you yelled, entire body trembling, “M-monster.”

He had never needed to hide his face from you. You had assured him you loved him despite his disfiguration. Had all that been a lie?

“It’s okay, it’s me, it’s Gabriel,” he cooed, taking a step closer to you. He stopped when he saw you flinch and push yourself further against the wall. His jaw clenched and he turned on his heel, giving you the courtesy of pulling up his hood as he stormed out the door.

Once doctors had calmed you enough to check you over they emerged to bring Reaper the news. As expected, it was not received well. His fist went through the wall mere centimetres from the trembling doctors head.

“What do you mean they don’t remember me?!” he roared, “When will they? Fix this!”

“I-i-it’s not exactly that, um, easy. We…we don’t know when, or even…if, they will regain their memory, s-sir,” the doctor stammered, dropping her holopad in fright.

Her life was only spared- for now- by further unpleasant news.

“Sir! They’ve escaped. We’re sending our best out to retrieve-“

“Leave it!” he snarled.

A tense silence filled the air with no one even daring to breath for fear of the Reapers wrath.

“Just…Leave it. Let them run away from the monster. Their instincts are right. They’re better off as far away from me as possible.”

He seemed to evaporate into thick black smoke, which then disappeared under the cracks of a door. As the smoke cleared, in his place the last reminder that he was human floated to the ground: a picture of you. When you were happy. When you were his.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been weeks since you had run from that monster. Who, or what, he was was still a mystery to you. Who you were was still a mystery…

Bits and pieces of your past would occasionally flash across your mind. Nothing substantial enough to assemble your entire life. It was frustrating, to say the least. You ran away in a damn hospital gown so you didn’t have even a shred of physical evidence to follow. When you sought help from the authorities it emerged that your fingerprints weren’t even in the database. You were an enigma. But it wasn’t totally hopeless. You were given a dingy little apartment as emergency accommodation until they found out just who you were.

At night you would toss and turn, wracking your brain for answers. During the day you would aimlessly wander the streets in the hope something would trigger your memories to return. As you walked down the streets you could swear there was someone following you. But every time you would turn around there was nothing. It was worse when the sun went down and the streets were empty. Maybe it was your overactive imagination, but you always felt that there was something lurking in the shadows.

You were nervous at leaving the house, but your desire for answers outweighed the anxiety. As you waited for the doctor to see you, you flicked through some ancient magazines that lay scattered on the table. After at least a dozen self-help articles, you landed on one titled: “Overwatch: the Rise and Fall.” Your eyes barely skimmed the article when you landed on that name.

“Gabriel Reyes,” you whispered to yourself.

Then it all clicked.

“Gabriel!” you cried, slamming down the magazine and sprinting out the door, earning many strange looks from the other patients.

You had no idea how to find him, but were confident he’d find you. You tripped in the door and scrambled to find a pen and paper. After writing your note, you stuck it to the window and waited. And waited… And waited…

It was the early hours of the morning when there was a knock at the door. You bolted to it and flung it open, heart hammering in joy rather than fear when you saw the black-cloaked figure. You didn’t even give him time to lower his hand when you lunged forward and wrapped your arms around him.

“I’m sorry. So sorry. I didn’t mean what I said I was just confused, I-“

“Shhhh,” he interrupted, running clawed fingers through your hair. “Don’t apologise. How are you feeling?”

“Great,” you sighed, pulling away but holding onto his hand to drag him out of the hallway, “I’m great now that I remember who I am. Who you are!”

“Yeah, I got your note,” he replied, pulling your note from the window.

‘Gabriel, I remember you and I love you. –(Y/N)’ it read.

“I love you too,” he told you, ripping his mask off and leaning down to kiss you. He was hesitant, remembering how you reacted at seeing his face the last time.

Those fears quickly evaporated when you pulled him down and slammed your lips against his. He smirked against your lips and placed his hands on your hips, pulling you against him. As you practically melted in his arms, you vowed to never forget this moment.


End file.
